Water Tribe
The Water Tribe is one of the eight Tribes of Spherus Magna. History Early History The Water Tribe is believed to have originated on the border between the Great Sea and the Great Barren. They were among some of the biggest players in the market industry, their proximity to the seas granting access to resources others lacked. They often traded water and fish for tools, medicine, and edible planets with the other Tribes. They maintained a good relationship with the Jungle and Earth Tribes. Like the rest of the Tribes, they would eventually elect the Great Beings as scientist-kings after the group brought about technological and medical advancements. Shortly after their ascension, the Water Tribe would develop the Kaxium series of dual-vehicle as a transport for couriers. Around 103,000 years ago, the Iron Tribe was struck by what appeared to be a Dreaming Plague. Fearing the risk of infection, the other Tribes shunned the Iron Tribe. Surviving members of the "infection" attempted to infiltrate the other Tribes, though none were deceived by the change in their armors' colors. After thousands of years, the Great Beings grew tired of their roles as governors. The political pressure, combined with the shrinking schedules for their hobbies in experimentation, became too much for them and they sought more willing leaders. Concluding that a "living symbol of the Elements" would sate the public's hunger for leadership and boost moral, they began seeking out candidates for this experiment. A member of the warrior class, noted for his tactical cunning and persistence, was among those selected for the process. Transformed into a being of water and steam, he became one of the first natives of Spherus Magna to possess Elemental Powers of his own. He and his fellow warriors were dubbed "Element Lords" by the Great Beings and he was granted lordship over the Water Tribe. When two Agori of the Ice Tribe discovered a gleaming silver spring with seemingly mystical powers, the Element Lords (sans the representative of the Earth Tribe) held a meeting to discuss the usage and distribution of the substance. To their surprise, the monarch of the Ice Tribe declared it his property and his alone. Enraged, the other Element Lords gathered their warriors and waged war over what was called "the ultimate power". The Core War Tajun, once a trading hub and one of the wealthiest villages on the planet, served as a beachhead for the Water Tribe's armies. Many tribes attempted to flank them by taking to the seas, the Jungle Tribe being one of the most persistent. All attempts to take the oceans from them failed. More often than not, The Element Lord of Water would personally confront these vessels and sink them, torturing their crewmen before allowing them to drown. He often sent assassins through the Great Jungle as vengeance towards the Element Lord of Jungle. All of them were fused to his trees in return, becoming part of the Forest of Blades. On land, the Tribe modified the Kaxium series into lightly-armored transport. These upgrades were tailored towards spies, the most well known being Scodonius and Kirbraz. The Element Lord of Water would later employ Berix as an engineer, secretly manipulating him in the hopes of acquiring schematics from the Iron Tribe hermit Telluris. While neither saw through the deception, the warrior-class did succumb to his paranoia and turned on his friends. He built the Skopio XV-1, a machine powerful enough to rival any army at the time. Multiple attempts to claim the vehicle often ended in disaster (though thankfully its creator never saw interest in partaking in the war). , a senior commander during the Core War.]] Notable battles the Water Tribe partook in were in the Fields of Mists, Lein's Drift, and Iron Canyon. In the first, Tarix led a battalion in a battle against Ackar's. The second one was where the Tribe claimed it from their former Jungle allies. The last location heavily featured crowded spaces, forcing everyone to walk single file and rely on stealth. The Element Lord received reports of the Ice Tribe being caught in a three-way battle between the Rock and Sand Tribes later on. Hoping to exploit this, he sent a platoon led by Tarix to slip past the Northern Frosts' defenses and into the Protodermis spring. This platoon ran into one led by Vastus, resulting in a brief skirmish and alliance between them. They trekked through the Great Jungle and fought off Malum's forces along the way. They eventually discovered the tunnels, but Vastus betrayed Tarix and left him at the mercy of Malum (and later Certavus). Tarix managed to report back to his master, who was pleased with his discovery. Unfortunately, he could not spare the resources to set an outpost there, not while the Skrall and Fire Tribe were present. Near the end of the Core War, rumors of a second Energized Protodermis Spring (spread by agents of the Earth Tribe) within the Black Spike Mountains reached command's ears. Though initially wary of the reports, he decided to send a small squad of warriors and Agori-aid—led by Ankum—to investigate the claims. This small band managed to claim it from the Skrall, and sent a messenger asking for reinforcements after their victory. Word of a fortress within a maze built by the Great Beings caught his attention instead, and he set off to find it. Not long after he left, The Shattering occurred. The planet was split into three, and the majority of the Water Tribe was stranded on larger fragment later dubbed "Bara Magna". Those who were out at sea either drowned when the ships sank or died of dehydration due to a limited supply of fresh water. A few troops and villagers also found themselves stranded on Bota Magna. Post-Shattering Those stranded on Bota Magna would form small communities near the rivers of the Great Jungle. Fishing posts and ports grew into booming markets, though they found themselves under attack from bandits and Skrall. They readily welcomed members of other Tribes to boost their numbers, though they turned down most from the Earth Tribe following the revelations of their leadership's role in the Core War. The Bara Magnan branch viewed the warrior-class as too destructive for leadership, and opted to elect Agori as chieftains instead (the last known one currently being Vapius). Despite this, Tarix and several other former soldiers would form a new arena system, to ward off potential future wars between the Tribes. Like their Bota Magnan brothers, they learned of the Earth Tribe's involvement in the conflict that devastated their world, and effectively exiled them from then-modern society. The Water Tribe would settle in Tajun following the cataclysm, building a series of underground caverns to expand and add more space for the displaced people. The neighboring oasis was relatively intact, giving them more than enough water but hardly anything else. As a result, they had to trade with other tribes for food, tools, armor, and other items they required. The experience from the surviving residents of the village and the abundance of water gave them an edge in the marketplace. Their skills in bartering surpassed even the Ice Tribe, causing the two factions to develop a bit of rivalry in markets. Tarix would come to serve as the First Glatorian of the Water Tribe, winning over a thousand battles on their behalf and winning the Great Tournament on more than one occasion. Botax was initially the Second Glatorian, though he later stepped down and allowed Kiina to take his place. Botax served as an instructor and trainer for the Tribe's supply of rookies, though they all would represent the Tribe when neither Tarix or Kiina were present. It was also home to a large supply of pilots, namely Kanrecks, Nepzek, Scodonius, and Kirbraz. Unfortunately, the wealth of the city painted a rather large target on the back of the Water Tribe. Bone Hunters and other bandit factions would often target trading routes and caravans in the hopes of looting them. When the Skrall integrated into the arena system, they began winning many springs from the Water Tribe. These losses, combined with a rapid increase in attacks from the Bone Hunters, put a strain on their resources. Anticipating an attack from the nomadic marauders, Raanu of the Fire Tribe sent a representative to contract wiling Glatorian into aiding the settlement of Vulcanus. At the time, one of their own villagers, Berix, was accused of stealing an ancient spear. The dispute was resolved when the Fire Agori built a replacement, clearing his name and his Tribe's. Berix pointed him to Tarix, who agreed to lend his blades to Vulcanus in its time of need. A few months after the arrival of the Skrall, they launched an invasion of the neutral city of Atero. Many were injured or killed in the assault, and the village was reduced to rubble. When the dust settled, the Skrall declared war on the other Tribes. Dispute the threat they posed, the Tribes never allied together and continued using the arena system to claim resources. Months later, Raanu's fears would be realized when the Bone Hunters launch a series of coordinated attacks on Vulcanus. He sent two rookie Glatorian to request aid from Kiina and Tarix, only be assassinated by the raiders. Reports of Rock Steeds reached the village's ears and they sent both Glatorian to investigate, discovering the victims. Kiina volunteered to report the tragedy to Raanu while Tarix stayed behind to defend Tajun and bury the dead. The Secondary Glatorian learned of the Fire Tribe's predicament and was conveiced by Ackar to protect the village. She was present for both battles and drove the Bone Hunters away with her Glatorian allies. Tarix would later be sent to Tesara to partake in an arena match over some food supplies while Kiina stayed in Vulcanus to train with Ackar. Metus used the opportunity to gather the Skrall and Bone Hunters gather for an assault. Guiding them through its traps and defenses, the armada stormed the village. Gresh, a visiting Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe, managed to evacuate the Agori villagers while staying behind to fight the Bone Hunter horde. While he did succeed in defeating them, he was too exhausted to fend off the Skrall wave that came next. He barely managed to survive and seek shelter in the chaos, watching both rival parties pillage the village. The majority of the Water Tribe hid on Knee Island to avoid the unexpected alliance. Those who weren't present were at Tesara when the village fell. They would not receive news of the attack until Gresh arrived with Ackar, Kiina, and a stranger. The present Water Agori were dismayed by the destruction of Tajun. The panic ended when Ackar demonstrated his newfound Elemental Powers and asked Tarix to lend his blades to their new ally, Mata Nui. Complying, everyone was astonished to see their Elemental Power restored and passed to their own. Tarix gave his full support to Mata Nui's calls for unity, and the tribesmen present followed suit. The next day, the newly formed alliance marched towards Roxtus just in time to save Mata Nui and two of his friends from the traitorous Metus. The Skrall and Bone Hunters were driven out of the village and into the wastelands, ending the Skrall War. When the dust cleared, the survivors of Tajuin pulled Knee Island to the site of a mega-village, resembling a giant mechanoid alongside the other Tribes. Once Mata Nui claimed its power source, the civilians were evacuated from the construct and hidden in the nearby mountains. To their shock, another metal giant fell from the sky and fought Mata Nui's, unleashing an army of reptilian lifeforms. Help came in the form of elemental heroes and countless other beings, and the two worlds allied with each other against the invaders. The Skrall would also jump into the fray, with the intention of enacting revenge on the Glatorian and Agori. A warrior of Fire would turn the tide by destroying the mechanical drones, stunning their creator long enough for Mata Nui to finish him off. With the last of his powers, he reunited the three planetoids into Spherus Magna. With the world restored to its original self, the four Tribes began forming a new government with the immigrants of the Matoran Universe. They all reside on the planet to this day. Infrastructure Prior to the Core War, the Water Tribe held a considerable presence in the market. Tajun served as their primary trading hub, competing with the Ice Tribe. This rivalry grew after the Shattering, due to the rapid decline in resources. Their proximity to bodies of fresh water gave them an advantage in trading, and in turn inflated their reputation as barterers. Attacks on their trade routes and caravans put a strain on their resources and economy, however. Following the sacking of Tajun, their economy nearly crashed. They managed to avoid a depression thanks to Mata Nui's efforts to unite them with the other four Tribes. With the arrival of the surviving Matoran Universe immigrants, new markets—both legal and illicit—began to rise. Many within the Tribe are taking advantage of this, hoping to gain a foothold in the new economy. Known Members , a notorious veteran of the Core War and brief Glatorian.]] Agori * Berix * Scodonius * Kirbraz * Oniru * Resik * Vapius Warrior-class * Akzuke * Ankum - Formerly, founded the Endolise Tribe * Arethidas - Formerly * Botax * Inzek - Formerly, joined the Endolise Tribe * Kanrecks * Kaza * Kiina * Mudro - Exiled, deceased * Nepzek * Osmur - Mutated * Quikk * Rivus * Tarix * Telara * A warrior who became the Element Lord of Water - Transformed; formerly * Xeal - Formerly, joined the Great Beings * Xeptek - Formerly Category:Water Tribe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Tribes